The intrepid cat who fell in love
by Oresama Honda
Summary: Arthur un gatito callejero conoce el amor gracias de un pequeño niño, pero, los animales y humanos no puede estar juntos, ¿cierto?... El tiempo pasa pero el amor no, Arthur quiere el milagro de ser humano para estar al lado de ese "pequeño" que ahora ya no tiene nada de pequeño (USUK) Mal summary... Fanfic sacado de la canción "Koi Suru Neko wa Kujikenai" de Gumi...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola gente hermosa, si lo sé, todavía me falta actualizar algunos Fic's pero prometo hacerlo pronto :D … como sea, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia, la cual saque el trama de una canción de vocaloid que se llama "Koi Suru Neko wa Kujikenai" y le pertenece a Gumi._**

**_ Quiero aclarar unas cosas antes, primero que nada, si, la trama la saque de esa canción, pero no por eso quiere decir que todo vaya a ser exactamente igual, la mayoría de la historia cambia un poco, el algunas partes tan solo le agrego más cosas y cosas así pero en general trate de hacerlo un poco acoplado a la canción. Segundo esta historia está dividida por partes las cuales subiré estos días. Tercero, toda la historia de inicio a fin estará narrada por Arthur!_**

**_Sin más, eso es todo…_**

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya. Vocaloid tampoco me pertenece ni mucho menos la canción de "Koi Suru Neko wa Kujikenai"._**

**_Parejas: Alfred x Neko!Arthur / Estados Unidos x Neko!Inglaterra,_**

**_Alfred x Arthur / Estados Unidos x Inglaterra,_**

******_posible Francis x Arthur /Francia x Inglaterra_**

* * *

**__**

Un gusto a todos mi nombre es Arthur y les contare mi historia que me paso hace poco, ya que bueno, yo soy un gato, si claro, pueden estarse riendo o incluso pensando en ¿Cómo puede ser posible que un gato cuente su historia?, pero, lo que digo es verdad… verán, yo soy un gato de la raza Scottish Fold, mis orejas son pequeñas y plegadas hacia abajo, tengo unos ojos redondos color verde separados por una nariz un poquito ancha y unas pequeñas pero abundantes cejas que están en mi frente. Mi pelaje es bastante abundante y el color crema predomina en mí, con algunas manchas cercanas a unos tonos anaranjados y marrones claros, sin mencionar que tengo una cola bastante esponjosa.  
Tiempo atrás vivía en Inglaterra, pero mis dueños tuvieron que venir a los Estados Unidos debido al trabajo de mi amo, todo andaba muy bien antes, pero un día, hasta donde alcanzo a comprender, tan solo se cansaron de mí y me dejaron abandonado en un callejón en donde gracias a eso, ese mismo día fui perseguido por un montón de perros logrando sacarme una gran herida en mi pata.  
Había estado días así y la verdad en ese momento había comenzado a desconfiar de los humanos, ya que, pensaba todos eran igual de crueles, más sin embargo en ese momento cuando ya no tenía esperanza, un pequeño niño me recogió de la lluvia curándome y vendado mi pata herida, poniéndome así luego el nombre de Arthur y dándome este pequeño collar verde, suena muy bonito, ¿no?, aunque tristemente, cuando los padres del pequeño regresaron a la casa le dijeron que no podían tener mascotas por lo cual me tuve que "separar" de ese niño, dejándome nuevamente en aquel horrible callejón, ¿les digo la verdad? aquello me había dolido más que cuando mis dueños me dejaron, ya que…sin darme cuenta (oh tal vez sí) yo me había enamorado de ese pequeño, (que hoy en día ya no es tan pequeño) es ahí donde todo comenzó…

Hoy en día a pesar de que según ya me habían alejado de el comencé a tener la manía de seguirlo desde ya hace años, tanto que para cuando me di cuenta este ya estaba en eso a los que los humanos llaman "Escuela media-superior" y por más que me esforzara para que este me notara, no lo había vuelto a hacer, claro, no se me hacía raro que me olvidara, pero aun a pesar de eso, sigo enamorado de él y creo que ahí pueden darse cuenta porque mi persistencia por seguirlo.

Me encontraba sentado en una esquina esperando a que el cruzara ahora que había salido de la escuela y… si, ahí viene, Alto, ojos azules, buen físico y rubio, con un pequeño mecho saliéndose por su cabeza y ahora que lo pienso bien lo único que me falta saber de él es su nombre, a lo cual no tengo esperanzas de saberlo muy pronto; puedo notar como platica alegre con sus amigo y la verdad eso me da un poco de celos ya que… yo nunca tendré la oportunidad de eso, soy solo un gato y somos muy diferentes. Tras ese pensamiento pude sentir como mis orejas se bajaban en forma de tristeza, aunque eso solo duro un poco ya que él había pasado junto a mi sin darme cuenta. -Nya!...-me levante de inmediato y me dispuse a seguirlos.-nya, nya.-seguí mi camino cruzándome delante de ellos, ¿y que creen?, pase adelante maullando y ni caso me hizo, eso me enoja mucho, ya que parece que todo lo que hago para llamar su atención es inútil.

Pude notar como el tiempo pasaba como siempre me había ocurrido y no podía hacerme notar por él, ya que bueno, había visto como se despedía de sus amigos y lo había seguido a su casa pero por más que ronronee, siga maullando o que me vuelva a poner delante de él mostrándole mi pata, que por cierto hasta hoy en día sigue teniendo los vendajes que me puso tiempo atrás, nunca me hace caso y la verdad eso me entristece. Prácticamente llegue con él a su casa y aunque no pude entrar (por qué era lo único que me faltaba) me quede unos segundos en la parte principal observando la puerta principal para después dirigirme a su patio trasero en donde baje mi cabecita con tristeza.-_'Puede ser, que acaso nuestra forma de amar es diferente'_.-caí en cuenta de aquel pensamiento, volviendo a sentirme triste.-_'Entonces, ¿mi cuento de hadas no se hará realidad?'.-_cada vez que me ponía a pensar eso me sentía más triste y solo, ya que, con aquel "cuento de hadas" al cual me refería, no era nada más aquella imagen en mi cabeza en la cual el me sujetaba en brazos y me daba caricias mientras sonreía, aunque, ahora no creo que se pueda volver realidad.-_'No, yo no quiero eso… Quiero tenerlo aún más cerca de mi'_.-levante mi vista al y una idea algo descabellada me vino a la mente; yo había escuchado hablar de un ser al cual los humanos llaman "Dios" , y según las personas que pasaron hablando de él, habían dicho que podía hacer cualquier tipo de milagros, la verdad no creía que eso podía pasar pero algo en el fondo de mi añoraba que aquello no haiga sido solo un rumor, quería que ese ser me escuche y aunque tal vez esto no pase, valía la pena intentarlo ya que, estaba desesperado.-_'Dios te lo ruego'_.-cerré mis ojos un momento respirando hondo.-_'Préstame tu magia para poder estar a su lado'_.-deje pasar unos segundos y ya decepcionado abrí mis ojos, logrando así luego percatarme de esa presencia mágica que estaba en frente de mí.  
-¿me has llamado pequeño?-

-_'¡Nya! ¿Tu, eres dios?'_.-Eso si me sorprendía, no creía que esto podía pasar.

-Así es mi pequeño amiguito.-

Aquel ser, se veía como un humano común y corriente, tenía el cabello corto de negro y sus ojos eran de color café obscuro, enserio tenia mis dudas, pero, ese ser despedía un aura mágica que me erizaba el pelaje un poco y pues ahora que si lo pienso detenidamente los humanos no pueden hablar con los animales.

-_'Eres como ellos Nya'_-Dije con recelo.

-¿Cómo quienes, minino? –

-_'Cómo los humanos que hay alrededor Nya'_-Después de eso pude escuchar una suave risita provenir de este ser, la cual se podría decir que me hizo bajar la guardia.

-ya veo, si, se podría decir que antes era uno… pero sabes, yo no soy un humano, tengo el poder necesario para hacer tu deseo realidad.-

Y entonces volví a sentir en mi interior aquella esperanza que había perdido hace poco.-_'entonces, ¿Me puedes ayudar a estar cerca de él y que me note?'_.-

-Claro que puedo, normalmente esta forma en la que te ayudare, no lo hago con los animales, ya que por algo fueron traídos al mundo en esa forma… pero tu caso me conmovió mucho, así que hare una excepción, aunque habrá unas condiciones.-

-_'¿"Esta forma en la que me ayudaras"?, ¿A qué te refieres? no te entiendo nya, además, ¿Cuáles condiciones?'_-

-Tu tranquilo pequeño, lo descubrirás en unos momentos más… y para ser exactos, solo será una condición… si él te toca de una manera cariñosa, desaparecerás.-

-_'Desaparecer…'_-a decir verdad sentí un escalofrió que me recorría desde mis orejas, hasta la punta de mi cola, pero, enserio mi deseo de estar a su lado era muy grande, por lo cual solo me tenía que asegurar que este no me tocara de manera cariñosa, eso no sonaba tan mal.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices?-

-_'Acepto Nya… solo quiero estar a su lado'_.-

-Si esa es tu decisión…-

Pude ver como un circulo dorado se formaba alrededor de mí y entonces una gran luz me segó por unos instantes, haciendo que cierre mis ojos con fuerza, sintiéndome mareado unos segundos después, pero para cuando los volví a abrir, aquel circulo había desaparecido; cuando trate de frotar mis ojos me di cuenta de que mis patas se había trasformado en manos, las cuales al darme cuenta de eso me comenzaron a temblar un poco, me levante con rapidez y camine directamente a una ventana que vi ahí cerca, la verdad el caminar con dos piernas no era tan difícil como pensaba, es más, solo en los que me levante, pude ver todo de otra manera, lográndome sacar una leve sonrisa por unos cuantos segundos, los mismos segundos que me llevo llegar a aquella ventana.

Mantuve mi vista por unos instantes en aquel reflejo, enserio no puedo creer que ese humano que está reflejándose ahí…sea yo.-tú, me…-di unos paso hacia atrás asustándome de lo que acababa de salir de mi garganta, ¿Una voz?, volví a acercarme nuevamente a aquel lugar logrando así ver cada parte de mi nuevo cuerpo, tenía el cabello dorado, sin mencionar que mis ojos color verdes seguían ahí, al igual que mis grandes cejas que hora se habían hecho más grande y espesas, claro, eso no me molestaba para nada, además a pesar de no tener un gran físico como el, era delgado y en esos momentos llevaba un uniforme, el mismo con el cual le había visto a él en su escuela, ya no tenía ni mis orejas ni mi cola, aquellas vendas que él me había puesto tiempo atrás seguía en mi ahora muñeca, junto con aquel collar que ahora la rodeaba.  
Voltee mi cuerpo para ver a aquel ser, sacando una gran y animada sonrisa.-Gracias… Dios.-

-Puedes decirme Kiku.-

-Entonces muchas gracias Kiku Nya.-tape mi boca con ambas manos, al parecer ese maullido no se me quitaría y también pude escuchar otra risita provenir de este.

-No hay de que.-

-Bien, ahora podre tenerlo cerca.-le di la espalda a aquel ser, ya que aún estaba en el patio trasero de la casa de aquel joven y me dispuse a ir hacia la puerta para hablarle.

-Ya no lo encontraras ahí-

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué quiere decir nya?-

.-Es que…mientras nosotros platicábamos, el acaba de regresar a su colegio.-

**Continuará… **

* * *

_**Y creo que eso es todo del primer capítulo… ¿Qué dicen?, ¿Tomatazos? ¿ reviews? ¿Galletitas? :'D… si tienen algo que decir aunque sea para decirme que no les gusto, es bien recibido, gracias por leer y hasta pronto! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todo el mundo de Fanfiction, primero me gustaría pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado el fic, pero verán yo ya tenía los capítulos hecho, sin embargo mi computadora se formateo y tuve que volver a escribirlos… como sea, ahora me gustaría decir unas cositas.**_

_** SrArthurJones: Muchas gracias por tu observación, la verdad es que yo no me había dado cuenta de aquello, así que muchísimas gracias.  
**_  
_** Kaori Akabashi: Ya está aquí el segundo capítulo… No me golpees, este sepsi cuerpo es sensible (?)**_

_** Bueno, eso es todo, ya saben que ningún personaje me pertenece y etc.**_

_**Sin más lean!** _

* * *

Voltee mi rostro con algo de asombro ante esas palabras, ¿Enserio acababa de regresar a su colegio? ¿Y ahora como lo buscaría?, no puedo simplemente aparecerme delante de él así como si nada, además ¿Qué le podría decir?  
Baje mi rostro un poco con algo de tristeza y un poco de miedo, enserio no sabía qué hacer. ¿Habré escogido bien el querer ser humano?...No, ¿qué estás diciendo Arthur?, claro que escogiste bien, tú lo quieres, eso es todo lo que necesitas para estar seguro de ti.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas pequeño?-

Cuando escuche la voz de Dios nuevamente hablándome voltee a verlo ya un poco más tranquilo.  
-Meow, Estaba pensando en cómo le haré para poder encontrarme con el-

-Ya veo… Lamento si te puse las cosas más difíciles, pero no podía entregarte todo de una vez-

-Lo entiendo-

-Pero mira, puedes estar un poco más tranquilo, ya que yo te iré guiando en el resto del camino, ahora ve a su colegio, lo demás déjamelo a mí-

No entendía nada de lo que Kiku me estaba diciendo, más sin embargo debía admitir que me inspiro mucha confianza en mí mismo. Asentí con mi cabeza ante esas palabras y sin esperar más tiempo gire mi cuerpo para poder empezar a caminar hacia la calle ya que aún no controlaba del todo bien mis piernas y aunque no era tan difícil el caminar, tampoco me gustaría apresurarme y correr. Voltee mi rostro solo para dedicarle una mirada a Kiku en forma de agradecimiento, después de eso solo pude distinguir una pequeña luz que se apagaba poco a poco.

Seguí mi camino a paso veloz y una vez que me acostumbre a caminar rápido algo dentro de mí me hizo correr y es que a pesar de que muchas personas al pasar junto a ellas se me quedan viendo, no importa, yo solo quiero verlo.

Llegue a las puertas de ese lugar en menos tiempo de lo que tenía pensado, mi corazón latía con fuerza por dos razones, la primera era pues porque corrí mucho y la segunda, estaba nervioso, sin embargo, ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Suspire hondo y justo cuando di un paso hacia el frente sentí como chocaba con alguien haciendo que callera sentado al suelo.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-Al escuchar aquella voz sentí como mi corazón se a y mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

-Yo… Hemm…-Mis palabras no salían, no sabía qué hacer, no podía creer la suerte que tenía, es que enserio, era demasiada coincidencia que me encontrara con él en esos momentos.

-Oye, ¿Me escuchaste?-

-S-sí, lo siento… Este, sí, estoy bien gracias.-

Levante mi vista un poco solo para poder ver aquellos ojos color azul cielo, los cuales me enamoraron desde un principio. Mi corazón golpeaba salvajemente contra mi pecho, aquello me dolía y mucho, pero son cosas que ahora gracias a ser humano puedo sentir.

-Venga, te ayudo.-  
Pude ver cómo me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y es que la verdad por un momento tuve miedo, ya que, aun no sabía si al darle la mano me arriesgaría a desaparecer, sin embargo porque desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.  
Levante lentamente mi mano y con cuidado tome la suya y antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba de nuevo de pie, debo de admitir que eso me dejo algo en shock pero en ese momento recordé las palabras que me dijo Kiku: "Si te toca de manera cariñosa desaparecerás".

Solté un suspiro de alivio ya que según sabía yo el ayudar a alguien a levantarse del suelo no era considerado entre los humanos como algo "cariñoso"; sin embargo solo gane una mirada de extrañes por parte suya.

-Por cierto, nunca antes te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo estudiante?-

-Yo…yo, si… bueno, algo así.-

-ya veo… ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

-M-mi nombre es…- Una duda apareció de repente en mi mente, ¿Acaso él se acordara de aquel pequeño gato que rescato en aquel callejón? Trague en seco y comencé a jugar con mis manos de manera nerviosa-Arthur…-me quede pensando un momento en que apellido ponerme y es que bueno, según yo sabía todos los humanos tenían nombre y apellido, así que, ¿por qué yo no? Fue en ese momento que el apellido de mis antiguos dueños apareció en mi mente.-Arthur Kirkland.

-ya veo… Bueno, es un placer Arthur, mi nombre es Alfred, Alfred Jones-

Al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca sentí un cosquilleo agradable en mi estómago, y aunque me di cuenta de que él no se acordaba de mí, por fin sabia el nombre de la persona de la que me enamore profundamente, eso me hacía muy feliz, además tampoco me asombraba que no se acordara de mí, ya que él me ayudo cuando el apenas era un niño.

-Igualmente es un gran placer para mí… Alfred.- Y al decir eso, en mis labios se formó una sonrisa… una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_** Bueno, bueno, bueno, Mis queridas lectoras! (digo lectoras por que no se si habrá algún señorito por ahí(?) XD ) si, lo sé, el capítulo de hoy fue muy corto… de hecho, demasiado corto, pero tengo una muy buena razón para eso… con todo el dolor de mi corazón digo que este fic no tendrá más de tres capítulos, más final alternativo… exacto, el siguiente capítulo será el final u.u… Por lo que me gustaría hacer una pequeña encuesta… ¿Les gustaría que esta historia termine con el final feliz?, o, ¿por el triste?, sea el que sea que gane al final, si quieren subiré el alternativo… así que mis amores… voten! :D… ¿Tomatazos?, ¿Galletitas?, todo es bienvenido!**_


End file.
